Imprint Fest
by AndromedaCooper73
Summary: As a new hybrid with a powerful gift comes to forks she causes change in the lives of the Cullen's and the werewolves. She turns out to be a relative of the Cullen's and plays a major role in defending them when the Volturi strike again
1. Chapter 1

A soft thud occurred as I landed on the snow kissed meadow in forks Washington; I looked around surveying the area when my eyes narrowed onto a group of people standing several meters away. A ray of sunlight reflected of their pale faces and I realized they were vampires, in total there were seven of them ... 4 males and the others females. My perfect eyes took in that one of them still had red eyes... newborn. I slipped into a protective crouch and growled under my breath. Suddenly I felt a prick in my head, somebody was trying to read my mind ... I scanned the coven and my eyes landed on a handsome man whose eyes were piercing amber just like my fathers and his eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. I closed my eyes and felt my power slide over me, my eyes snapped open as I heard someone swear.

"I can't hear her , for a moment I saw a blur of faces and she was thinking how my eyes looked like her late fathers and then blank , I can't hear her now , Jasper can u feel her emotions. " the fairly handsome man said as he turned to face a man whose name was Jasper . His amber eyes locked on me as if I was dangerous, he simply shook his head.

"Maybe that her power, her power might be similar to Bella's." said a voice from the back and as I saw the source of the voice I gasped, this man resembled my father , my late father. I fell to my knees and doubled in pain. It all flashed in front of my eyes the car crash, the fire, my mother and father's shrieks as I succumbed to the ground and a wave of shock took over me.

* * *

As I regained consciousness I realized I was in a house and sleeping on a couch. I soon opened my eyes and saw a head looming over me. I sprang up on my feet and dashed to a corner and growled.

"Alice, stop startling her, my dear." a very young woman who had a motherly grace to herself said to me. "We won't hurt you, Darling, What's your name, Mine is Esmé Cullen and this is my family"

"Cora Smith," I said slowly "I'm an orphan, my parents , they died in a car crash a year ago " I said almost chokingly .

"Cora, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm your cousin," I looked at him and smiled slightly; he had read my mind and realized.

"Edward, care to explain" said a tiny pixie like vampire, Alice, Esmé had mentioned her earlier, she looked almost breakable. "Alice, in her thoughts I saw that her father is Charles Smith, Carlisle you brother, I'm so sorry but he passed away."Edward said with a pained expression.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle" said Esmé , Carlisle nodded slowly as he approached me saying,

"You have his blue eyes you know," I nodded biting my lower lip and trying to fight back the tears that appeared in my eyes seeing this man who resembled my father so much . I let out a sound that was between a moan and a wail and fell into Carlisle arms as if they were my fathers. Both of us mourned and suddenly all the coven put their hands around us and hugged.

* * *

" I believe I need to introduce you to all of us Cora " Carlisle told me after we had recovered I smiled and nodded. "This is Esmé my wife and these are our sons , Edward, " he gestured to the man who had the ability to read minds "Jasper," was the man who could read my emotions , when I looked at him my eyes narrowed onto those bite marks on his hand , I edged a bit away from him " and lastly Emmett, " Carlisle waved to a huge man who had a sparkle in his eyes , he eyed me and said,

"He-ey beautiful." I blushed as another vampire came to Emmet's side and put her hand obsessively around his waist "Hello Cora I'm Rosalie, Emmet's wife."

"Hi" I mumbled a bit abashed and intimidated by Rosalie's innate beauty.

"Oh Rosalie don't scare her, I see that you and I are going to have a lot of fun in the near future, you can make up for the lost shopping time with Bella." Alice trilled playfully nudging another woman who was more beautiful than all of them put together, her chestnut hair flowed around her back and her smile was enchanting. Edward turned to me and smiled I realized that by the way they stood they were mates.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash in the background and tinkling laughter. A huge man came in with russet skin and just shorts on, he was carry another girl but she was younger than the other vampires, more human like me.

"Ohhh, Jacob let me down I want to meet her ", he set her down and she looked like me and smile a crooked smile which was similar to Edwards.

"Hello, I'm Renessme Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. Don't mind me asking but are a half human - half vampire," I looked at her in amusement.

"Yes , of course I am , my mother conceived me when she was human and she turned vamp after I was born."

"Vamp huh, I think I'll take into liking this new hybrid, hey, Cora right " the huge man looked at me and smiled a cynical smile "Yes Cora and what are you supposed to be, a hybrid between a human and a dog, cause you totally smell like one " I said crinkling my nose in disgust due to his revolting smell. When I said these words Rosalie started laughing and everyone else had an amused expression on their face, even Jacob.

"You are lucky, because your guess is 100 % correct."

He smiled and suddenly he started shaking, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't Jacob," warned Edward in a playful tone.

"Stop taking everything seriously Ed." Jacob joked and then he turns to face me. He locked his jaw, growled and then exploded into a huge ball of fur. My heart stopped for a second and he snorted. Standing before me was now a huge russet wolf, I started laughing. "That was amazing, what is he?" I turned to Edward.

"He's a shape shifter, he can turn into any native Red Indian animal but he prefers wolf."

"That is convenient," I say grinning and then I turn to Jacob and say "You mind if I try?" He looks like I have lost my head and then rolls his baseball sized eyes . " What do you mean Cora?" Carlisle asks. " well you see my power is that I can take the opponents power and then adapt it and use it against them, I discovered this when I was three , like with Edward , he can read minds if I look at him I can block him and if I concentrate I can actually read his mind only his mind . " I finish and everyone I staring at me with their mouths agape. The first one to recover from the shock is Esmé "so can you adapt to two or three powers at one time?" I thought for some time "uhh maybe if I concentrate a lot "I suggested "I don't know I haven't tried it yet ". Then there was pin drop silence and I shifted uncomfortably" So you think you can phase into a wolf "Jacob asked in his deep voice." Yes I think I can "I said" well let's see you try ii "Jacob challenged me with a smirk. I returned it and I closed my eyes and imagine how he started vibrating, I imagined a heat and as if it was spreading all throughout my body turning each part feral, and now involuntarily I was shaking and sudden like a blast I exploded and when I opened my eyes I was as tall a Jacob, who standing before me with utter shock in his eyes, I felt the same and as I tried to move I realize I was on all fours now. I DID IT , and I yelped with joy but as my eyes landed on the remnants of my clothes I growled slowly " Wait Cora , I'll phase let's see if you can hear me kay ?" he asked and I a flash even he phased in front of my eyes . "Yes" hissed Edward" he can hear her" and just as he said that I hear Jacob

_sup , Cora all well : yeah ,umm just try not to read my mind : try , I steer clear from all minds , not like Edward ya'know :_

"He-ey" says Edward with mock annoyance. "Cora here are your clothes you can go out – okay, umm yeah can go out and run and change in the forest, just be careful, yeah bye "and just as he said that I bound out of the house

I felt free and alive, but my ears perked up as I heard some thudding sound. I focused on my human self and felt the air shimmer around me; I quickly slipped into the yellow sundress and put on the nude gladiators. The thudding sound slowed down as I approached the song, I held my breath in anticipation and so a majestic wolf came out of the woods, it was sandy-grey colored. It cocked its head to the side and growled and snapped his teeth. I looked into his eyes and suddenly warmth flooded through my body. We approached each other and his head ducked as I patted his nose in synchronization. The feel of his fur under my fingers was soothing and as I shifted more close to him I took in a deep breath. The rich honey oak tree scent filled my senses intoxicating me ... he growled, a growl from deep within his chest and my breath sped up. But just as I blinked he backed away and bounded away from me, I just gaped in shock ... What just happened?

* * *

I returned to the Cullen mansion thinking of this but quickly blocked my mind. What happened a few minutes ago felt very intimate for me to share. Just as I was about to open the door Alice flung it open and dragged me with her to my temporary room. "Wait, what are you," she cut me off mid sentence "Stuff it, there is a Christmas party over at the reservation, everyone is looking forward to meet you, so you need to look good." She said this very fast as she opened my cupboard (which she had filled) to choose a dress for me to wear. The only few words that I caught on were 'Charlie' and 'reservation'. "Okay, hold it! Who's Charlie and what's the reservation" I asked. "My father, but he knows all about us and the Jacob's pack" said Bella as she made way into my room. "I came here to help you from Alice's frenzy" she smiled sweetly. "Thanks a lot, I didn't know you had a father, is he human? I asked bluntly. "Yes, but since he got married to Sue Clearwater he's in on our secret." Okay that made sense I thought. Bella and Alice left the room to give me some privacy to dress, my thought still dwelled on the sandy-haired wolf as I mechanically slipped on a brown dress and gold gladiators. I just finished zipping up the gladiators when Alice opened the door, "Oi, I haven't finished yet." I replied as I spun around to face Alice.

"Doesn't matter, the family is waiting for you; we have to take a picture." She said jumping up and down as she took hold of my hand and dragged me to the living room.

"Alice leave the poor lass alone; look at her she's already terrified by your bubbly nature." Jasper said in his southern drawl. I grinned at him in gratitude and he smiled a small smile.

The corners of my eyes crinkled up as I saw Alice making a face at jasper and then pulling me all the way to the lawn in super vampire speed. And as I sat on a chair next to Renesmee as Carlisle fixed the camera to take the picture and finally I felt at home.


	2. Seth POV

- **Hey guys ! sorry for the wait ! here's my take on how Cora looks. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW !**

* * *

**Seth POV**

I was patrolling when I smell this sickly sweet smell fused with a cinnamon like essence. I had never smelt anything like it before. I subconsciously followed the smell and entered a clearing. There stood before me a goddess, her beauty was inescapable. Her light blue eyes stared into mine with curiosity and as I rose my head to level with her , my whole world exploded everything else turned colorless all that remained shining was her in her beautiful yellow sundress which hugged her curves and flowed downwards and the curve of her feet. And suddenly I realized that this is what imprinting felt like, I had imprinted on this gorgeous creature standing in front of me. I approached her slowly as to not scare her and she extended her pale hand and moved it trough my fur. I had never felt anything like this before, It felt so amazing that I could control the turned on growl that escaped me. God I was so backed up, my imprint just moving her hand through my fur has got me all excited. When I registered the beating of her heart. I was beating like a hummingbird and it struck me it was exactly like Renesmee's , this girl was obviously not human. But whatever she was she was my imprint and I would love her with every fiber of my being.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short :P I'll be back in a few hours just to upload the next chapter ! Don't forget to REVIEW**

**So long my cupcakes :***


	3. Meeting the wolves

**Hey guys sorry for the wait , enjoy !**

* * *

**Cora POV**

The warmth of the bonfire caressed my pale face as I took in the scenery at La Push. I could hear the cold water hit jagged rocks on the beach. I folded my hands near my chest and shivered slightly as Renesmee led me to the center of the bonfire.

"Hey Ness" shouted Jacob as he beckoned her toward in and her hand left mine and I kind of felt lost.

"Feeling lost?" I spun around and saw Edward behind me grinning; at once my mood was uplifted. I felt this instant brotherly connection with him. But maybe that was because he could read my mind. I walked toward him and slung my arm around his shoulders and said,

"Hey, cuz" I winked and continued. "I was lost until you came around, my savior." His eyes widened as I said the last part in Bella's voice. I had slipped to mention that the imitation le me to do not only take the power but also a few attributes of the person. When a wicked trick passed through my mind, I stared into Edwards eyes and felt my power imitate his and I spoke into his mind,

_Surprised much?_

_What the hell? How are speaking in my mind- , uhh right your power_

_Yup, fun isn't it!_

_Yeah except for the part where you imitate Bella's tone, which was super creepy_

_Hahah it was funny to see the look on your face. _

"Umm, Cora why are you staring into daddy's eyes like that?" asked Renesmee puzzled.

"Ohh nothing having a little chat with the long lost cousin here," I replied with a twinkle in my eye. Edward chuckled and suddenly out of nowhere Bella was by my side dragging me along to introduce me to the Quileute women.

"Hey, Emily meet are newest addition to the family, this is Cora," Bella waved me over to a beautiful women with scars across her face; I winced on the inside but managed to keep my smile. "She is Carlisle niece."

"Pleased to meet you, you have very pretty eyes." Emily said with a smile "Hey Kim, Rachael come over here, this is Cora," Emily said calling two women toward us, Kim was a short and stout one while Rachael was tall and had black hair like Jacob.

"Ohh the new addition to the Cullen family, Jacob was telling me about you, I'm his younger sister Rachael and that is little Sarah." She said pointing at the shy 3 year old clutching her, she had long hair which were braided into a French twist and a cute button nose.

"She is so cute." I cooed while bending down to her level "I like your hairstyle." I said and Sarah smiled and replied in her sweet voice,

"I like your dwess, its pwetty. Are you aunt nessie swister?" I giggled at her and replied while taking her into my arms,

"Nope I'm her aunt." She furrowed her eyebrows for a second and then flung her arms around me and said.

"I like you."

"Me too" And I picked her up as the other three looked on.

"Well seems like you fit right in." A male behind me said as I turned to see who it was.

"Ohh Cora that is my husband Paul," Rachael said as the little girl in my hand squirmed

"Daddy Daddy come mweet Aunty Cora, She's pwetty," said Sarah as she jumped into the awaiting hands of her father. Paul smiled at me as he ushered all of us outside saying that the legends were about to begin. As we stepped outside a huge man came up and hugged Emily and then turned to address me,

"Hello, Cora I'm Sam, Emily's fiancé Jacob just told me your interesting twist in the powers you posses so I would like to intro duce you to the other wolves around here. That is Jared, Kim's boyfriend." He nodded toward a man who had now embraced Kim, "umm then those two boys goofing off near Jared are Collin and Brady, and that's Quil with his girl Claire who is 14 by the way and try not to mention her age with her it's a touchy subject." Sam said with a half smile as his gaze moved to an older man holding a teenage girl. "Paul, me and Jacob you know umm there are the Clearwater's also but they'll coming a bit late since they're on patrol, I'll introduce them to you later." He said smiling warmly

"Thanks a lot Sam" I smiled and continued "If you ever need my wolf services I'm always there."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Jacob as he came from behind me and lead me toward the circle where his father as he had earlier explained in the car was going to recite the legends. I was beyond excited as I skipped toward the circle and plopped myself down on a rock. After few minute I felt a warm body sit next to me and I turned to look at the person. And the first thing I noticed were his eyes the same swirls of chocolate look at me with love and admiration. I registered that this was the wolf I had seen in the after noon. I gulped down hard as he smiled at me his sweet scent completely engulfing my senses.

"Hi, the name is Seth." He said as war hand engulfed my already outstretched pale white hand. And as our hand met electrical sparks flew through me igniting every dormant part in my body and as I looked into his eyes I registered a new emotion,

Hunger

* * *

**How did ya like that huh, stay tuned for the Seth's pov and how he explains imprinting to Cora also a warning lemons ahead. **

**Reviewww annnd So long muffins **


	4. Legends and Lust

**Hey guys sorry for the slow update. This blasted place has very poor wifi ! Hope you guys enjoy and if you have any questions feel free to PM me or REVIEWWW ! **

**Happy Reading !**

* * *

**Seth POV - **

As I trotted around the woods I heard Billy Black start the legends. Even after hearing them since I phased they still impressed me, I settled down on the mossy floor of the La Push forest and listened

_"The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land._

_At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute Astral projection leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. _

_The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious._

_Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named utalapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. utalapa left and hid in the nearby forest._

_Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world._

_He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater._

_Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. _

_The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit._

_An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. _

_The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age._

_After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer._

_He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned._

_A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned._

_Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart._

_Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate._

_She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion._

_She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. _

_Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe."_

_"But today we have accepted these cold ones who have promised not to touch and ounce of human blood and we have had some differences but due to the magic of imprinting the slate has wiped clean. " _

I decided to phase midway and walked over to my beautiful mate. I registered her uneven beating again, was she a hybrid like Nessie ? I saw Edward look at me and nod. I realized that she must come here to visit the Cullens. I needed to know mare about her and so I sat down and scanned my eyes across her body.

Ughh god she had worn a short brown dress that looked amazing on her and perfectly revealed her soft curves. I could even see some cleavage peaking at me. It took me so much resistance not to moan out loud. And then she turned as her eyes locked on to mine my already turned on mind started throwing me images of how she would look writhing and moaning under me.

Damnitt I was so hard but I still managed to mutter " Hi, the name's Seth." feeling a sense of pride that my voice managed to increase her heart rate and get her flushed. But I was rewarded by a small smile from her as she asked biting her lip

" Were you the wolf I saw before, in the clearing ?" I was so distracted by her biting her soft plump red lips. The inner wolf was pushing me to replace those teeth with mine but I breathed in a little and replied

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm asking this but what you name ?" I blurted but then covered my mouth with my hand !

What the fuck was I think who asks their imprint that , Goddd ! this is a night mare

"Umm its okay Seth, My name's Cora and you really need to get a grip on not saying stuff that you intended to say in your mind" She looked at me and grinned. " Shit I just said the aloud didn't I , ughh Im so sorry."

"Hahahha , it okay, you're cute, lets walk" I gaped as she got up at full vampire speed and gave me her hand. I gave her my hand and she picked me up with no hesitation and dragged me towards the beach

"Hahhaha Seth is so whipped," Muttered Jared

And I agreed.


	5. Imprint Magic

**Hey guys, The Wi-Fi has finally started working, Hurray ! So ill be posting more often , If you guys have any ideas for any other fanfic's or for this one reviewwww ! and If you like my works then read my other fanfic on harry potter called Finally Found You ! **

**Ohh and before I forget ,**

**Thanks soo much lightbabe for the review ! It really motivated me to write faster ! **

**Happy Reading Dahlings !**

* * *

**Cora POV -**

The full moon shone brightly as I dragged Seth towards the beach far away from the hearing range of the vamps or the shifter. After we had reached a good spot I faced him and smiled.

" Sooo, aren't you supposed to be telling me something?" I asked cheekily as I stare into his hazel eyes which looked somewhat dazed.

"Yeahh, sorry you're just really pretty, So you heard the legends right ? What did you think bout them?" He asked with slight hope in his tone.

"Ohh I absolutely loved them! they are so interesting, I think I might go to Billy and ask him more about them. Well that is if he is willing to tell me"

"Good umm so, Cora what if I told you that they are real, and why would Billy have a problem telling you more about 'em?" Seth asked me slightly nervous. His nose twitched funnily which made me smile. Of course I knew they were real, I was a freaking half-vampire for merlin's sake!

"Yes, love I know they are real, I'm a vampire, wait no scratch that, I'm a half vampire exactly like Nessie. You're a shape shifter and so is the rest of the pack. And the reason why Billy might be hesitant is I'm after all a "Cold One" right how would he feel comfortable around me." I asked keeping my head a little downcast.

"Yes, I realized that when I saw you. and NO Billy would have no problem with you asking about it" He said hooking a finger under my chin nudging it upwards to look at his 6'5 frame which towered over my 5'4 frame. " Remember what Billy said with the animosity vanishing between us and the you guys?" He questioned looking with utter love in my eyes.

"Yes, the imprinting, did you- umm imprint on me." I asked stuttering a little

"Yes! I imprinted on you, you might a little confused what imprinting is. It happens to us when we see our soul mate or the girl we want to spend eternity with. When we see her all the things or the people we are tied to becomes secondary. We would do anything be anything for her. So yes I imprinted on you Cora and I promise to love with every fiber of my being till I live."

My eyes were shining by the time he finished saying this. No one had ever loved me like that and I really needed some one after mother and father had gone. This made my eyes water more and a few tears sprung from my eyes. Seth looked at me concerned as he wiped them of with a kiss.

I knew it would be effortless to fall in love with him. And the when I looked at him, standing at the beach with the moon casting a halo over him and his lips glistening with my tears... I flung my arms around him and kissed him with all my willpower.

* * *

**How did y'all like that? Keep tuned for Seth's reaction to the kiss and Cora's powers. WARNING lemons ahead !? **

**PLEASE REVIEW ! **

**So long munchkins :***


End file.
